Semper Fidelis
by night lands
Summary: Lorsque Octavia Rookwood, fille d'un Mangemort et dans sa sixième année à Poudlard se retrouve entraînée dans les histoires de Théodore Nott, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne de plus en plus en puissance, ils devront apprendre à se faire mutuellement confiance pour ne pas y laisser leur peau... et leurs âmes.


– Note de l'auteure –

Bonjour/Bonsoir (cela dépend à quelle vous lirez ceci) et bienvenue !

Je viens aujourd'hui vous présenter ma toute nouvelle fiction basée sur l'univers de Harry Potter, monde merveilleux sortit tout droit de l'imagination de .

Concernant mon histoire, elle mettra en scène un OC (non marysuesque, je l'espère), fille d'un Mangemort peu connu dans les livres, qui vit sa sixième année à Poudard au même moment que celle de Harry. J'ai voulu explorer l'aspect de l'idéologie anti-moldu et des familles pro sang-pur, notamment sur l'esprit des adolescents, à l'image de Drago. Cette fiction sera sûrement construite en deux tomes, ou bien en deux parties distinctes, chacune basée sur l'année scolaire en question (sixième et septième donc).

Le rythme de publication sera d'un chapitre par semaine, ou bien toutes les deux semaines (c'est les vacances et il se peut que je passe du temps loin de l'ordinateur haha).

L'univers sur lequel est basée cette fiction appartient à Rowling et son génie, ainsi que tous les personnages sauf certains OC's, qui eux, sont à moi.

N'hésitez pas à poster une rewiew, constructives ou pas, pour savoir ce que en avez pensé ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

– Ignotum per ignotius **–**

 _(l'obscur par le plus obscur)_

Le couvercle du boîtier s'ouvrit doucement sur le bois d'acacia. Une main pâle, fine et aux veines apparentes s'empara de la baguette et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Octavia l'avait laissée là tout l'été, enfermée dans sa cassette, rangée sur une étagère de sa chambre. À quoi bon l'avoir sur soi quand on savait que les sorciers de premier cycle n'avaient pas le droit de se servir de la magie en dehors de Poudlard ? Octavia allait entrer en sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie, après avoir passée ses BUSES l'an dernier. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : monter dans le Poudlard Express afin que le train l'amène loin d'ici, loin de sa mère. Ici, ce n'était pas chez elle. Poudlard, comme à beaucoup d'élèves, était sa véritable maison.

Après un regard lancé aux aiguilles de sa montre, la jeune Rookwood termina rapidement de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires. Son frère et sa mère l'attendaient sûrement au bas de l'escalier. Elle cala son télescope et sa bouteille d'encre noire entre deux chemises blanches et referma sa valise, celle-ci ornée de ses initiales, « O.R », qui brillaient sur le bois foncé. La jeune femme se vêtit d'un léger blouson avant de la hisser de son lit et de sortir de la sombre pièce, la traînant derrière elle.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Septima et Caius se tenaient en bas des marches, l'air mécontent. Les yeux verrons de l'aîné se posèrent sur la silhouette de sa cadette.

 _ **–** Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Tu faisais quoi, en haut ?_ l'accusa-t-il d'un ton sec, ses cheveux en bataille lui tombant légèrement devant les yeux.

 _ **–** Je finissais de me préparer,_ répondit Octavia d'un ton froid en déposant son regard sur les mèches rebelles de Caius, qui rebiquaient dans tous les sens. Il n'avait visiblement pas pris la peine de faire de même. _Toi, par contre, tu aurais peut-être dû redoubler d'efforts. Tu essayais de ressembler à quoi aujourd'hui ? Un bohémien ? Ou à Papa, peut-être ?_

Son frère, d'un an son aîné, s'échauffa, presque outré et s'apprêta à répliquer. Mais il n'en fit rien, stoppé par la main de sa mère posée sur son épaule. Octavia lui jeta un regard froid alors qu'elle descendait les marches recouvertes d'un tapis sombre. Elle ne portait pas vraiment sa mère dans son coeur et cette dernière le lui rendait bien. Septima Rookwood, née Rosier, était une femme de grande taille, mince, au visage délicat et à la chevelure blonde, qu'Octavia s'amusait à qualifier de « harpie fouineuse ». Malgré les apparences, cette femme, toujours tirée à quatre épingles, était une véritable dégénérée. Issue de la grande famille de sorciers Rosier, d'origine française, elle vouait une haine sans pareil aux nés-moldus et à tous ceux qui ne possédaient rien de magique en eux, tels que les Cracmols et autres « fantaisies ». Adoratrice de son mari et de son fils, elle n'avait jamais réellement considérée Octavia comme sa fille, mais plutôt comme d'un enfant parasite et dissipé duquel il fallait s'occuper et mener à la baguette.

 **–** _Caius, mon ange, pas la peine de répliquer, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps devant nous,_ déclara la chef de famille d'une voix catégorique, non sans une mine de reproche et un regard lourd de sens adressé à sa fille.

 _ **–** Tu as raison, ne faisons pas attendre Papa._

Caius était le grand frère d'Octavia, en qui elle avait toujours vu une figure paternelle malgré le peu d'écart d'âge qui les séparait. Enfants, ils étaient inséparables, mais à présent, ils ne s'adressaient que rarement la parole et c'était mieux ainsi. Éduqués dans le même milieu bourgeois et sous la même doctrine pro-sang pur, Caius et Octavia Rookwood avaient pourtant creusé eux-mêmes le fossé qui les séparait aujourd'hui. Cela faisait déjà dix ans que leurs différences avaient eu raison d'eux, éclairées par un événement qui aurait pu être tut et oublié de tous. Mais cela n'était pas si simple.

Caius allait entrer en septième année à Poudlard et aujourd'hui, premier septembre 1996, il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : pouvoir retrouver leur père afin de lui raconter la fin de l'été. Elle avait été grandiose pour le jeune homme, qui avait enfin eu ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Sa mère était déjà si fière, son père ne pouvait l'être que plus encore.

Tous les trois sortirent de leur manoir austère. En passant le seuil de la porte, Septima se tourna vers Hooky, l'elfe de maison qui servaient les Rookwood depuis plus de trente ans. C'était une petite créature chétive, avec de grandes oreilles, vêtue d'un morceau de drap et un air apeuré constamment fiché sur le visage.

 **–** _Si jamais de la vermine se ramène par ici, fait ce que je t'ai dit. N'oublie pas de nettoyer après._

À l'entente de cette consigne, Caius sourit et Octavia réprima une grimace. Hooky hocha la tête et s'inclina devant ses maîtres. Ils dévalèrent alors les marches du perron et se placèrent au milieu de l'allée. Le jardin s'étendait devant eux, à perte de vue, se confondant avec les prés avoisinants, donnant une impression d'infinité. Vers l'est, on pouvait apercevoir la grande cheminée industrielle abandonnée du village de Boxton, situé à quelques kilomètres de là. Octavia se crispa en posant ses yeux verts sur les hauteurs de la bourgade, mais reprit vite contenance en remarquant Caius la fixer, l'air interdit.

Septima avait déjà sorti sa baguette et d'un mouvement du poignet, elle fit disparaître les valises de ses enfants. Ils ne posèrent aucune question quant à leur localisation et se vinrent se placer à côté d'elle.

 _ **–** Tu peux partir d'abord Caius,_ dit-elle d'un ton mielleux.

Caius rajusta sa veste de costume parfaitement cintrée et tourna sur lui-même. Un « pop » retentit alors qu'il disparaissait à la vue de sa mère et de sa soeur. Le jeune homme avait passé son permis de Transplanage pas plus tard que l'année précédente et Octavia l'enviait énormément. Elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer seule, que Septima soit présente au manoir ou non : Hooky et Caius étaient aux aguets pour la harceler de questions sur le lieu où elle se rendait et avec qui. Si seulement elle pouvait Transplaner depuis sa chambre, cela lui aurait causé bien moins de soucis.

 **–** _Toi,_ articula Septima en se tournant soudain vers Octavia, comme si elle avait attendu que son fils s'en aille pour s'occuper de son cas.

 _ **–** Moi ?_ répondit la concernée d'un ton faussement surpris.

Sa mère lui attrapa le bras et enfonça ses ongles vernis dans sa chair, si fort que la jeune fille serra le poing pour ne pas s'extraire immédiatement de sa poigne. L'idée que sa mère pose les mains sur elle la répugnait, mais elle savait également que Septima n'acceptait pas le ton sur lequel Octavia lui avait parlé. Comme on le lui avait appris, l'adolescente se tut, laissant à sa mère le soin de lui faire sa fête.

 **–** _Espèce de petite insolente !_ gronda la blonde entre ses dents serrées. _Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne voulais plus te voir parler à ton frère sur ce ton. Tu ne dois pas oublier qui il est. Si je tolérais tes remarques acerbes et superficielles jusqu'à maintenant, cela doit cesser immédiatement. Est-ce clair ?_

 **–** _Quoi ?_ répliqua froidement Octavia, le rouge lui montant aux joues. _C'est parce que je lui ai signalé qu'il n'était pas coiffé ?_

 _ **–** Fais très attention._

Septima avait maintenant pointé sa baguette sur le torse d'Octavia, qui arrêta un moment de respirer. Elle savait très bien que sa mère n'hésiterait pas à lui jeter un sort et elle pensa donc préférable de cesser de faire la maligne. D'une voix plus basse, Septima reprit.

 _ **–** Cette année, je veux que tu lui obéisses. Fais tout ce qu'il te dit et ne te mêle surtout pas de ses affaires. Tu n'es pas encore à la portée de tout ce qu'il se passe. Ne pose aucune question, à personne._

 _ **–** Mais de quoi tu parles ?_ murmura Octavia, qui était maintenant si proche du visage de sa mère que leur nez se touchaient presque. Elle pouvait voir les petites ridules aux coins de ses yeux et le sérieux de son regard. On aurait dit une folle. Cette conversation prenait des tournures inattendues et cela ne ressemblait en rien aux traditionnels recadrages que subissait Octavia, à présent inquiète. Obéir à Caius ? Pourquoi ?

 _ **–** Je viens de te dire ne pas poser de questions, idiote._

Octavia se prit d'envie de gifler sa génitrice, mais décida que ce n'était peut-être pas la solution la plus judicieuse. Troublée, elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant que Septima ne baisse sa baguette et ne se recule. Avec un étrange sourire figé, qui n'avait rien de naturel, elle attrapa le poignet de sa fille et fit un tour elle-même, avant que les deux femmes ne disparaissent avec un « pop » sonore. Sans s'y attendre, Octavia fut entraînée dans un océan mouvementé de couleurs, d'odeurs et de visions, son corps pressurisé et sa poitrine oppressée. L'espace d'une seconde, tout se fit noir et lorsqu'elle put aspirer une goulée d'air, elle sut qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination. Septima lâcha sa fille, qui tituba et rejoignit son fils, déjà présent depuis quelques minutes.

 _ **–** Que faisiez-vous là-bas ?_ demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux, comme un roi s'adressant à ses sujets.

 _ _ **–**_ Rien du tout mon ange, je discutais avec ta soeur de deux ou trois petites choses_, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour passer une main dans ses cheveux et les rabattre du même côté.

Octavia plissa le nez. « Mon ange ». Ce démon plutôt. Caius regarda sa soeur d'un air soupçonneux, mais ne dit rien. Celle-ci en fut rassurée. La dernière chose qu'elle désirait était de s'expliquer sur cet échange avec sa mère.

Un courant d'air fit voleter ses cheveux et Octavia frissonna. Il faisait très froid, comme d'habitude dans cet endroit. Les murs étaient faits de briques sombres, presque noires comme si elles étaient recouvertes de suie. On y voyait des inscriptions un peu partout, sans queue ni tête la plupart du temps, comme des dessins abstraits ou des lettres qui formaient des mots incompréhensibles. Une fine brume blanchâtre s'élevait à quelques centimètres du sol, tandis qu'un couloir sombre s'étalait sur quelques mètres et donnait, tout au bout, sur une porte de fer, sans poignée. Les bruits des vagues s'écrasant contre les murs puissants étaient presque assourdissants. La famille Rookwood se dirigea, sans un mot, vers le battant. Arrivés devant, Septima posa la paume de sa main blême près de l'encadrement. La porte trembla sur ses gonds et la blonde retira vivement ses doigts.

Octavia connaissait ce genre de magie. De la magie très, très puissante, qui ne pouvait pas être défaite. Cette entrée était la seule et unique de la prison. Autrement, on ne pouvait ni rentrer ni sortir. Les visiteurs, autorisés à une seule visite par an, étaient obligés de se présenter ici et de signaler leur présence tout comme venait de le faire Septima. Personne ne savait comment fonctionnait ce système, car aucun Auror n'était présent, ni aucune entité humaine, outre les prisonniers. Mais les habitués tels que les Rookwood ne se posaient plus la question à présent.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le battant s'ouvrit tout seul dans un horrible grincement. Tous les trois ne bougèrent pas d'un poil. À l'intérieur, la température devait sûrement être négative et on entendait déjà des lamentations lointaines, échos perdus des prisonniers. Pour le moment qu'elle ne croisait pas les gardiens, Octavia pouvait se tenir.

 _ **–** Allons-y._

Septima glissa sa main dans celle de son fils, passa un bras sous celui de sa fille et ils s'élancèrent vers les escaliers en colimaçon qui descendaient vers les tréfonds du bâtiment. Le vent était plus vigoureux qu'une journée d'hiver et les couloirs plus sombres que la nuit. Ils dévalèrent les marches pendant longtemps, avant de finalement passer une petite arche et de poser les pieds dans un corridor miteux.

Septima paraissait fébrile et Octavia se demanda si elle n'allait pas s'évanouir. Elle se soutenait de tout son poids sur Caius qui paraissait aussi excité qu'elle. Ils attendaient ce moment de l'année depuis si longtemps, contrairement à la cadette, qui était angoissée de se trouver là plus qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs, elle sentait ses doigts légèrement trembler pas de peur, mais d'appréhension. Elle n'avait jamais réellement connu son père et le peu qu'elle connaissait de lui rappelait tellement sa mère qu'elle s'était décidée à ne pas l'aimer. Après tout, elle ne l'avait vu en chair et en os qu'une dizaine de fois tout au plus et cela lui avait largement suffit. Son frère pensait totalement le contraire, quant à lui. Fasciné et envoûté par les propos de sa mère à son sujet, il s'était fait à l'idée d'un père déchu à la gloire oubliée, n'attendant que de retrouver sa place auprès de Lui.

Septima fut la première à se diriger vers la cellule de droite, ignorant les pleurs de la personne terrée dans celle de gauche. Octavia fit semblant de ne pas les entendre et suivit sa mère, déjà accroupie par terre, ses mains serrant les barreaux de toute leur force.

 _ **–** Augustus,_ chuchota-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, comme si elle avait peur de faire venir les gardiens et de leur faire savoir qu'ils étaient là. Ses iris bougeaient dans tous les sens, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à voir la silhouette de son mari dans la pénombre.

L'homme dans sa cellule remua. Son visage apparu et Octavia dut plisser les yeux pour le distinguer clairement. Il avait une barbe fournie et des yeux verts d'eau. Son visage était sale, mais moins que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Ses cheveux grouillaient surement de poux et ses mèches grises partaient dans tous les sens, à l'image de Caius. Habillé de noir, il avait au moins conservé ses propres habits. Contrairement à certains pensionnaires, il ne montrait aucune démence particulière et Octavia se sentit soulagée malgré elle, comme chaque année. La peur au ventre de l'apercevoir un jour complètement timbré était toujours présente lorsqu'elle franchissait ces murs.

 _ **–** Septima,_ répondit l'homme sur le même ton que sa femme.

Cette dernière étouffa un sanglot et colla sa tête contre l'acier glacé. C'était tout le temps la même chose. Complètement folle de son mari et ayant sombré dans la dépression après son premier emprisonnement, Septima se retrouvait toujours dans cet état quand elle lui rendait visite. Elle passa ses doigts entre les barreaux et tenta de caressa le bras de son mari. Une force invisible l'en empêcha, magie oblige et elle sanglota de plus belle. Gênée, Octavia détourna le regard. Elle détestait ce genre de démonstration d'affection, surtout entre son père et sa mère. Caius, lui, s'en accommoda parfaitement et s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa mère.

 _ **–** Papa,_ dit-il d'un air grave.

 _ **–** Caius, mon fils._

À l'entente de la voix rauque de leur père qui l'appelait « fils », Caius se rapprocha un peu plus des barreaux. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Octavia le regarda avec un effarement non dissimulé. Le voir ainsi se comporter avec leur géniteur était toujours quelque chose d'étrange. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne se souvenait pas de son enfance avec son père, mais pourtant, depuis tout petit, il lui vouait une admiration sans pareille, presque un culte, ce qui avait toujours rendu Octavia mal à l'aise de ne pas éprouver la même chose. Mais arrivée à un âge où les enfants sont capables de comprendre leur petit monde, elle avait su rapidement que c'était leur mère qui avait retourné le cerveau de Caius, en lui narrant les exploits morbides d'Augustus et lui soufflant dans le creux de l'oreille qu'il lui faudrait reprendre le flambeau. Ainsi, dès le plus jeune âge, Caius s'était vu affublé d'une énorme tâche sur les épaules qui ne l'avait jamais quitté. Et le moment était venu de s'en débarrasser pour l'accomplir. Caius pouvait enfin suivre les traces de son père.

 _ **–** Papa, je... Regarde._

Incapable de prononcer une phrase cohérente, tremblant de tous ses membres et en extase, Caius tendis son bras gauche, paume vers le haut et releva sa manche. Octavia ne l'avait encore jamais vue de ses yeux sur son frère et cela lui causa un choc, qui la força presque à reculer d'un pas. À l'encre noire, sur sa peau pâle, se dessinait un crâne duquel sortait un serpent par sa bouche, qui formait une boucle. La Marque semblait légèrement bouger, comme si elle était vivante. Octavia écarquilla les yeux, tandis que sa mère pleura de plus belle (de fierté, sûrement) et que son père lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

 _ **–** Enfin,_ dit-il d'une voix d'où perçait l'euphorie, c'est fait. Il sourit de toutes ses dents en regardant le visage de Caius. _Tu vas pouvoir le faire. Tu vas pouvoir prendre ma place._

 _ **–** Je vais réussir, je n'échouerai pas,_ répondit le jeune homme gravement.

Terrifiée, même si elle s'en doutait depuis un moment, Octavia fronça légèrement les sourcils. Réussir à quoi ? À devenir un bon Mangemort ? Sa soeur n'en doutais pas, Caius n'aura besoin d'aucune aide, il deviendra un bon serviteur du Lord par ses propres moyens. Septima hocha la tête avec frénésie, comme pour appuyer les propos de son fils. Elle-même n'était pas marquée, mais voir son fils gonfler les rangs des partisans de Voldemort était sa plus grande fierté, tout comme elle considérait l'emprisonnement de son mari injuste et ses actions blâmables tout à fait nobles. Augustus regarda Caius longtemps, avec le même sourire ému, heureux de voir ce fils qu'il n'avait jamais réellement connu prendre la relève alors qu'il croupissait dans une cellule depuis quinze ans. Il tourna la tête vers Octavia, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Septima lui attrapa la main et la força à se baisser à sa hauteur, avec une force que la jeune fille n'aurait pas soupçonné. Le visage collé contre les barreaux, elle inspira une grande goulée d'air. Elle n'aimait pas ça, se retrouver si près de lui, de cet étranger.

 _ **–** Octavia_.

L'entendre prononcer son nom ne l'enchantait guère.

 _ **–** Augustus,_ articula-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Ce dernier lâcha un rire sonore, presque dément et Octavia se demanda si elle n'avait pas tiré des conclusions un peu trop hâtives sur l'état de santé mentale de son père. De quoi riait-il ? Le fait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom était tout à fait légitime. Si elle se forçait à faire bonne figure devant sa mère et son frère qui n'en attendait pas moins, elle ne pouvait pas se forcer à s'adresser à lui comme un « Papa ».

 _ **–** Et toi ?_ dit-il avec un air avide. _Tu es marquée ? Dis moi._

 _ _ **–**_ Non_, répondit-elle simplement, s'efforçant de garder un ton neutre.

 _ **–** Bientôt Augustus, bientôt,_ intervint Septima d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. _Elle est encore trop jeune. L'année prochaine, quand elle sera prête. Tu sais, tu pourras..._ La blonde laissa sa phrase en suspens, avant de conclure. _Tu verras._

Octavia jeta un oeil à sa mère. Elle semblait sur le point de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais n'en fit rien. Elle se mordit la langue avant de se lever précipitamment.

 _ **–** Les enfants, il faut y aller._

Caius regarda Septima d'un air ahuri. Sûrement avait-il l'impression de ne pas avoir assez passé de temps avec son père. Octavia, intriguée de partir si vite alors que d'habitude, sa mère bravait le froid de l'endroit pour rester plus que nécessaire, ne se fit pourtant pas prier. Elle se releva en vitesse et attrapa son frère par le col pour le relever. Dans d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait attrapée par les cheveux pour la punir de son affront, mais il était trop subjugué par la présence de son père pour faire quoi que ce soit.

 _– Je te promets de le faire,_ haleta-t-il à son adresse alors que Septima était déjà dehors et qu'Octavia poussait Caius dans les escaliers.

Augustus ne répondit rien et les regarda partir avec regret. Avant de disparaître à sa vue, Caius lui jeta un dernier regard désespéré puis se laissa entraîner par sa sœur jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé. Arrivés en bas, Caius sembla reprendre ses esprits, conscient qu'Augustus n'était plus là. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Octavia qui ne l'avait pas lâché.

 _– C'est bon, pousse toi._

 _– C'est ça,_ répliqua la brune d'un ton acerbe, _j'aurais du te laisser en bas avec lui. Tu veux peut-être la cellule d'à côté ?_

 _– Ferme la, tu veux ?_

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, le bruit des chaussures à talons de Septima résonnaient déjà dans le couloir qui menait dehors. Ses deux enfants se dépêchèrent de la suivre, peu désireux de se retrouver coincés dans cet endroit lugubre. Il faisait toujours aussi froid, mais par bonheur, ils n'avaient croisé aucun gardien. Octavia, fut, pour la première fois de sa vie, heureuse de glisser sa main dans celle de sa mère, pressée de s'en aller. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil au visage de Septima, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait pleuré. Caius le remarqua lui aussi, mais il baissa la tête. Octavia regarda ailleurs. Toute cette situation n'était pas normale. Sa mère serait restée des heures durant pleurant et se lamentant à son mari, si tout avait été normal. Elle était partie si vite cette fois-ci, sans même un au-revoir. Mais Octavia s'en fichait, plus vite ils partiraient, mieux ce serait. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Azkaban derrière elle avant que toute sa famille ne disparaisse dans « pop » bruyant.

* * *

L'horloge affichait 10h50.

 _ **–** Promet moi d'être prudent mon ange et travaille bien ta métamorphose, c'est ce qui te fait défaut pour tes ASPICS._

Septima enlaça pour la énième fois son fils aîné sur le quai de la voie neuf-trois quart. Octavia s'impatientait. Elle serait bien partie en douce s'installer dans un compartiment vide, mais elle savait que sa mère tenait à faire ses au revoirs en bonne et due forme.

 _ **–** Et surtout, sois discret_, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Caius dans un murmure.

Celui-ci hocha vigoureusement la tête sous l'expression curieuse de sa soeur. Septima se tourna vers sa fille, puis passa son bras autour de son cou. Cette étreinte dura une fraction de seconde, assez de temps pour que la blonde glisse à l'oreille d'Octavia un dernier rappel.

 _ **–** Souviens-toi bien de ce que je t'ai dit._

 _ **–** Oui._

Septima lui adressa un sourire entendu qu'Octavia ne lui rendit pas. Puis, elle suivit son frère vers les premiers wagons du train, tandis que leur mère transplanait vers le Derbyshire. À peine rentrés dans un compartiment, Octavia s'adressa à son frère alors qu'elle faisait coulisser la porte d'un coup sec.

 _ **–** C'était quoi tout ça ?_

 **–** Tout ça quoi ?

 _ **–** Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir. Pourquoi tu dois être discret ? Pourquoi tu dois être prudent ? Il ne t'est jamais rien arrivé à Poudlard à ce que je sache,_ s'enquit Octavia d'un ton autoritaire.

 _ **–** Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas, Octavia. Et puis, tu ne peux pas comprendre._

 _ **–** Comprendre quoi ?_ S'énerva-t-elle en entendant les réponses évasives de son frère. _Arrête de faire le malin, la plupart du temps, c'est moi qui comprends tout ! Cela ne veut pas dire que tu as été marqué que tu..._

 **–** _Tais-toi !_ S'exclama Caius en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche, soudain alarmé, jetant des regards à droite et à gauche, comme si un corps allait tenter de se matérialiser sur les banquettes. _Imbécile ! Si quelqu'un t'entend, imagine !_

 _– Dégage,_ répondit-elle, furieuse en s'arrachant à sa poigne. _Tu es si fier que tu aimerais sûrement mettre toute l'école au courant. Tu ne fais qu'en parler depuis des semaines, je ne sais pas comment Maman peut t'écouter piailler à ce propos pendant des heures. J'ai une tête comme ça depuis des jours !_ ajouta-t-elle avec un mouvement de bras.

 _– Octavia_ , dit Caius dangereusement, _le fait d'être ma sœur ne t'autorise pas à tout te permettre. Tu verras quand toi aussi tu..._

 _– Et puis, personne ne peut le savoir !_ Continua Octavia sans même prêter attention aux paroles son frère qui l'empoigna par le bras pour le forcer à tenir en place.

 _– Savoir quoi ?_

Octavia et Caius se retournèrent vivement vers la porte du compartiment qui venait de s'ouvrir sur quatre garçons. William Rowle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte coulissante, à l'avant d'un petit groupe de Serpentard que fréquentait Caius. Il se composait de Gideon Yaxley, un type trapu et violent qui avait été batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch pendant un certain temps (interdit de jouer après avoir envoyé un cognard en pleine tête du commentateur Lee Jordan deux ans plus tôt) et Nathaniel Avery, un cousin des Rookwood, grand, blond et au teint cadavérique. Octavia fut, en revanche, plus surprise de constater la présence de Théodore Nott, un garçon efflanqué, aux cheveux mal coiffés et au sourire carnassier. Il ne faisait d'habitude pas partie de la bande habituelle de son frère et ils se parlaient à peine.

 _– Rien qui te concerne, William,_ finit finalement par dire froidement Caius à Rowle, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules et qui s'affala sur la banquette.

 _– Octavia, Hesper te cherche. Elle souhaite te montrer sa nouvelle baguette,_ s'adressa soudain Avery à Octavia.

 _– Merci Nathaniel,_ marmonna la principale intéressée qui se hâta se sortir du compartiment, n'ayant aucune envie de passer tout le trajet en compagnie des garçons.

Ils se poussèrent pour la laisser passer et avant de partir, elle se retourna vers Nott, qui s'apprêtait à fermer la porte alors que ses amis étaient déjà en train de discuter de la saison de Quidditch à venir.

 _– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de faire mumuse avec Macnair et Travers ?_

 _ _–_ Ils peuvent bien se passer de moi quelques instants._

Théodore la fixa de ses yeux sombres et lui adressa un sourire en coin avant de lui claquer la porte au nez, de baisser les stores et de verrouiller la porte. Bien qu'outrée, Octavia décida de ne pas intervenir et se dirigea vers le fond du train. Nott ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il était dans la même année qu'Octavia et dans la même maison. Son père avait été un Mangemort lors de la montée en puissance de Voldemort, mais l'avait abandonné peu après sa chute. Contrairement à Augustus, Aubrey Nott avait réussi à échapper à la sentence du Magenmagot, épargné par son poste au Département de la Justice Magique. Caius ne l'avait jamais réellement apprécié pour cette raison, lui à qui on avait arraché son père à l'âge d'un an. Alors que faisait-il dans le même compartiment que lui ? Nott sortit pourtant rapidement de la tête de la jeune fille qui finit par trouver le compartiment qu'elle recherchait.


End file.
